Change while drunk
by KarinShijimi
Summary: He rejected her because she rejected him but they accepted each other after a night together... Warning! Lemmon!


**Yo! This is Karin Shijimi's cousin! This is my Lemmon story... Karin Shijimi doesn't wrote Clemmons but I do. I hope I'm better at her in stories.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **●※●※●※●÷●※●※●**

 **She was silent...**

 **He was noisy...**

 **She was serious...**

 **He was not...**

 **He love her...**

 **She hates him...**

 **But what will happen if he lets go?**

 **※** **»※»※»※»※»※»※»**

 **"Misaki, I'll take over for you today" an energetic blond hair man said. The lilac haired lady didn't notice his presence. She was reading a magazine.**

 **The blonde peeked at the magazine. He giggled after reading the part where the girl is reading.**

 **"Misaki!" The male shouted. Misaki flinched quickly then closed the magazine. "Miwa...why are you here?" Misaki asked. Miwa pouted looking at her like a kid who got his lollipop stolen by his sister. "You weren't listening. I was saying i would take over for you" Miwa said. Misaki looked at him then smiled, "its fine. I can manage..." she said. Miwa smiled then said, "Go ahead. I'll watch things over for you".**

 **"Fine" Misaki said standing up. "Thank you" Miwa said.**

 **Misaki P.O.V**

 **I stood up then went to the bathroom... I was gonna wash my hands...**

 **Miwa...he asked me out last month and I said no...we shouldn't be together...were different.**

 **He continued asking me to be his boyfriend then last week, he suddenly stopped...**

 **He told me he gave up...**

 **It hurts me...I only learned I love him when he told me he gave up.**

 **I cried while recalling what happened last month...**

 **'Shut'**

 **I heard the CR's door close. I turned around and Miwa. He blushed then said, "h-hi Misaki! Sorry the door was unlock and I didn't know you went here" he said. Miwa looked at Misaki's eyes. He froze. The hot mad then shook Misaki, "who made you cry?". Misaki walked backwards not wanting to see Miwa. She stopped crying then looked at Miwa. "Miwa...I-I love you..." misaki said. Miwa flinched. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what I felt last month" Misaki said. Them he hugged Miwa. Miwa didn't say anything. He pushed Misaki off him then said, "I'm leaving! Don't bother to talk to me" then left.**

 **That night...**

 **P.O.V**

 **Misaki went to a hotel because her brother left to go somewhere. She can't stay at their house because it'll remind her of the time she and Miwa had there with their friends.**

 **She was wearing her night clothes that is only until under her underwear.**

 **The door opened revealing Miwa. He closed the door then went to Misaki...**

 **Misaki blushed then covered her body with her blanket that was very thin so its see trough. Miwa sat on the edge of the bed then said, "Misaki...". Misaki blushed harder because of both Anger and embarrassment.**

 **"Why are you here?!" Misaki asked. "I want you Misaki! Be mine" he said then Jumped to Misaki. Misaki fell on the bet under Miwa. Miwa stared at her eyes. He touched her hair then kissed it. "Please make me yours Misaki. I still love you...forgive me for what I said earlier" Miwa said. "Your drunk!" Misaki said after sniffing him. "I am but half of me wants you!" Miwa said.**

 **Misaki froze...**

 **She took of the blanket on her then stated at Miwa...**

 **"Then make me yours" she said.**

 **Miwa kissed Misaki from lips to her neck**

 **"Uunnhhnn Miwa..." Misaki moaned.**

 **Miwa went and kissed Misaki's arms unto her tights...**

 **Misaki P.O.V**

 **He's drink but I have faith in him...**

 **Me took off his jacket then his shirt then his pants. He then undressed me until I'm naked. He massaged my breast...it feels like heaven...**

 **"Mmmmmm hmm...more Miwa...eat me..." I moaned. He then licked his thumb and pointing finger until it was wet then pinched my nipples and pulled them. I moaned deeper then I sat up. "Misaki...lets continue...your getting wetter" Miwa said. I pulled his boxer down then licked his cock. "My my Misaki, do you really want me that bad? Them suck me..." he said.**

 **I labeled then put his penis in my mouth then move forward and backwards. He rubbed my hair then moaned my be repeatedly... then he pushed me then I was now laying on the bed...he licked my...p-pussy and I moaned loudly..."Miwa..." I said then liquid went out from it...**

 **"Coming already? Your one of a kind" Miwa said then showed me his bad finger. "Now let's see how long you can go" he said then put his middle finger inside me. It didn't hurt one bit...then he sucked my breasts then he pushed and pulled his finger. I moan and moaned then I cummed.**

 **He licked it then kissed me, "I already had your...now have mine" he said then spread my legs wide..."ill be gentle" he said. Then he rubbed his penis in me.**

 **He pulled and pushed until he cum. We both fell asleep and felt love...**

 **The next day...**

 **I woke up and saw Miwa was gone. I felt sadness in me. "Hey Misaki, does this mean your mine now?" A voice came. I turned around and saw Miwa in his pants. I smiled then nod...**

 **»※»÷»※»※»※»※**

 **So how is it? Thanks for reading...please leave a review ^ω^**

 **Review- for more CFV Stories**

 **Follo** **wFollow and faviorite- and I will make more Lemmon while Karin Shijimi is busy at her studies...**

 **ThankThank you**


End file.
